A motor vehicle such as a pick-up truck typically employs an open-topped cargo bed suitable to carry various cargos. Generally, the cargo bed is covered by a tonneau cover which is releasably clamped to and extended above the cargo bed, so as to protect the carried cargos from adverse weather and improve the overall aesthetic appearance of the pick-up truck. Tonneau covers can be classified into hard-top types and soft-top types, wherein the hard-top type tonneau cover has a rigid cover portion typically constructed of metal, fiberglass or the like, while the soft-top type tonneau cover has a soft cover portion typically constructed of canvas, vinyl or a weather-resistant fabric.
In general, although the hard-top tonneau cover provides greater security for cargo and can be more easily clamped on the cargo bed of the pick-up truck, it tends to be heavier than the soft-top tonneau cover, and needs more storage space for storing the hard-top tonneau cover after being removed from the pick-up truck. Furthermore, the soft-top tonneau cover is lighter in weight, and the volume thereof is more compact for storage. Meanwhile, both the hard-top tonnneau cover and the soft-top tonneau cover need to provide clamps for securely clamping the tonneau cover to the pick-up truck.
Tonneau cover systems have been used for a number of years to cover the cargo boxes of pick-up trucks against dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants and to improve the aesthetic quality thereof. Current tonneau cover systems often employ a soft, often rollable, cover or a hard, often foldable, cover material as the main covering means. In some applications, a hook-and-loop fastening system can couple between the soft tarp of the tonneau cover and the side walls of the cargo box of the pick-up truck. This arrangement permits the tarp to be coupled to the cargo box to conceal the contents thereof or, alternatively, to be rolled up or otherwise removed to reveal the contents of the cargo box of the pick-up truck.
In many applications, a rail system is used that couples to the side walls of the cargo box of the pick-up truck. This rail system may serve as a convenient attachment system for coupling the cover to the cover box. However, in many conventional applications, the connection system that permits connection of the cover to the side rails and thus, to the side walls of the cargo box can be cumbersome or require complex attachment and/or detachment processes. Moreover, in some conventional applications, the connection system may prevent or inhibit access to the front or header portion of the cargo box. That is, in some applications, the cover must be removed from the rear first before unlatching in a forward direction (relative to the vehicle). Although there have been attempts to provide access to the front or header portion of the cargo box direction in some tonneau cover systems, these attempts have not always provided convenient access while simultaneously providing sufficient retention when closed. In fact, in some applications, retention may not provide longitudinal, transverse and vertical restraint (relative to the vehicle). Still further, in some applications, attachment of the header can involve a cumbersome process of engaging clamps or other retention systems that are difficult and subject to failure.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a tonneau cover system capable of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art. Additionally, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a tonneau cover system, and in particular a latch mechanism and associated rail and striker assembly capable of quickly, simply, and reliably coupling the header portion of the tonneau cover system to the vehicle. In some embodiments, this latch mechanism can further aid in retaining the header portion in all three degrees of direction (longitudinal, transverse and vertical) and can permit varied adjustment and/or space accommodation in the vertical direction.
Slam-action latches are known in the art and are employed in a number of applications. Generally latches coming within this category operate by forcing a pawl into engagement with a keeper. For example, when a first panel member has a pawl and a second panel member, such as, for example, a cabinet, has a keeper thereon slamming shut the first panel member against the second panel member secures the panels.
In many cases, doors of vehicles, particularly those associated with the back open end of a pick-up truck need to be secured so that when the vehicle is operating, the door will not become detached. A loose or detached door can cause the contents of the pick-up truck bed to escape and further can damage the truck bed lining if repeated slamming of the door occurs. A latch is needed which will secure the pick-up truck back-end cover securely, and which can be readily actuated to release the door to thereby provide access to the pick-up truck bed.